Bittersweet symphony
by RonxHermsever
Summary: Because it's a bittersweet symphony, this life... La relación de Rae & finn con el paso de los años, después que ella dejó Stamford para ir a la universidad en Bristol. Narrada desde el punto de vista de Finn.
1. champagne supernova

Aclaración: Los derechos de My mad Fat Diary no me pertenecen, ya que si así fuera Finn seria perfecto por siempre.

Esto se me ha ocurrido después de beber algo de cerveza anoche, reviendo el 3x3 de mmfd por enésima vez esperando un último beso que nunca llegó. Espero que lo disfrutes! Amo el Finn/Rae y de verdad quiero darles un final feliz a ambos, juntos, separados, enamorados, escuchando a oasis por siempre.

 **Champagne Supernova**

Finn la miro fijamente otra vez tratando de no pestañar. Él tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos ella ya no este frente suyo. Rae sonrió adivinando sus pensamientos le musito con voz tranquila " _No desapareceré dickhead"_ mientras tocaba su nariz con el dedo índice.

- _Lo sé-_ respondió bajando la mirada- _Es solo que…-_ Pero no termino la frase dejando la idea vagando en el espacio.

- _Me extrañaras, ¿no?.-_ Lo interrogo Rae.

- _Horrores-_ Reconoció después de un segundo.

Esta era la despedida que el destino les había otorgado, sin lágrimas, sin confesiones ni peticiones amorosas de último minuto. Una despedida entre amigos, junto a las personas que más querían en el mundo.

Se miraron profundamente otra vez y volvieron a sonreír. Rae lo estrecho en un abrazo, mientras él retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos, que estaban pulsando por salir.

-¡Rae!- Archie grito al salir al exterior y de paso les interrumpió el momento trayéndoles otra vez a la realidad- ¡oh! Lo siento. Creí que… - Archie busco las palabras, pero no encontró nada- lo siento.

Finn sintió como la mujer que amaba se alejaba de su tacto para prestar atención a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Archie?

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

A pesar de la emoción de sus ojos por compartir un secreto con Rae, le envió una mirada cargada de disculpa a Finn. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y la fiesta de despedida de Rae ya llegaba a su fin. En un par de horas más Rae se marcharía a más de trecientos kilómetros de distancia dejando atrás Stamford, a su familia, amigos y en especial a él.

La muchacha sonrió y se levantó para seguir a Archie que había ingresado otra vez a la casa, cuando la mano de Finn la detuvo. Jalo de su mano derecha un momento y escribió con su índice en su palma. "Te extrañaré mucho". Rae asintió. "No me olvides" pidió acariciando su palma por última vez. Rae sonrió mientras él acariciaba su mejilla. "Nunca". Fue la respuesta de ella antes de volverse e ir tras de Archie.

Finn encendió un cigarro y les siguió al interior. Al entrar echó una ojeada rápida al resto de sus amigos, en una esquina del sofá vio como Archie le contaba algo con sumo interés a Rae, "probablemente algo con respecto a Paul", pensó enseguida por la emoción de los gestos de su mejor amigo. Chloe conversaba con Izzy mientras bostezaba agotada por el sueño y a su lado Chop con Danny seguían el concurso de quien soportaba más Whiskys eléctricos. Dejo el cigarro a medio terminar en el cenicero y se marchó de casa de Chloe dispuesto a afrontar la partida definitiva de Rae.

El primer mes fue duro.

Rae le envió tal como prometió una carta contándole todo sobre Bristol y la universidad. Había encontrado una tienda en particular que tenía tanta música buena que le encantaba visitarla, además el chico que atendía era un sujeto muy majo con un buen oído llamado Frank. Una punzada de celos broto en su pecho al leer esa afirmación, pero todo cambio cuando continúo leyendo la misiva. "Creo que Frank y Archie pegarían muy bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero". Finn soltó una carcajada y suspiro de alivio. "Te extraño dickhead, hazme saber qué tal va la vida en Stamford."

Noviembre llegó de improviso. Había quedado de ver a Chloe y Chop en el bar esa tarde. Apenas entro Danny se abalanzo sobre él para envolverlo en un abrazo fraterno, se pusieron al día mientras esperaba que alguno de la pandilla apareciera en el local.

-¿Has sabido alguna noticia de Rae?- pregunto Danny mientras le servía otra cerveza helada en la barra.

-No desde comienzos de octubre.

-A mí me envió esta postal hace unos días.- se giró para quitar de la pared la postal y se la extendió en las manos- Por mi cumpleaños, ya sabes. Soy un año mayor.

Cerca de las doce estuvo regreso en su apartamento después de dejar a Chop en su casa. Ese día su amigo estaba especialmente sentimental por la lejanía de Izzy. " _¿Sabes colega?"_ le dijo Chop mientras lo cubría con una manta sobre el sillón en casa de sus padres. " _La extraño jodidamente mucho. Peterborough está a la vuelta de la esquina si lo comparamos con Bristol… pero ya sabes, de todas formas no es aquí"_ Y se quedó dormido después de decir eso. La soledad de su piso lo llevo de nuevo a pensar en ella mientras reproducía _Champagne supernova,_ enseguida tuvo la tentación de llamarle. Ni Chop, ni Chloe le habían dado nuevas noticias de ella por la tarde. ¿La estaban tratando bien en Bristol?, ¿Habría conocido a alguien más?. Finn marco el número que ella le había dado en su última carta, pero Rae no atendió la llamada.

Era el miércoles veintitrés de Diciembre de 1998, dos días antes de navidad. Finn se sacudió la nieve de las botas antes de entrar al bar, allí le esperaba el resto de la pandilla a excepción de la única persona que anhelaba ver. Saludo a todos y enseguida pidió una cerveza mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

-Se debe haber retrasado en la estación- dijo Archie a su lado.

Él solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, pero Archie quería seguir la conversación.

-Hemos hablado anoche, prometió que vendría. Y bueno, así son las mujeres ¿no? Siempre se hacen esperar.

-¿Qué hablas sobre las mujeres?- inquirió saber Chloe a su lado.

-Que tengo a la más guapa de Stamford a mi lado- respondió su amigo besando su mejilla.

Chloe sonrió con orgullo ante las palabras de Archie.

Llevaban una hora de conversación y risas cuando Chop interrumpió la conversación y señalo a la puerta.

-¡Miren! Ha llegado Raemundo.

Finn se volteó y la vio saludar e intercambiar unas palabras con Danny antes de aproximarse a la mesa a saludar al resto de la pandilla. Cuando llego su turno, se sintió dentro de un sueño.

-Creí que ya no llegabas.

No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca con rapidez.

-No podría pasar un día más sin verlos- respondió ella sentándose a su lado.

Él se mantuvo al margen de la conversación y se dedicó a escuchar las hazañas de Rae en Bristol. Eran tantas historias y anécdotas que se encontró sonriendo con facilidad. Al parecer era un buen lugar y todos la estaban tratando bien.

-¿Has visto a Katie Springer?- pregunto de pronto Izzy y todo pareció quedar en silencio.

-¡Izzy!- la reprendió Chop.

-Lo siento- se disculpó su novia enseguida al ver la cara que Finn había puesto.

Katie Springer; Un simple beso sin sentimientos y como resultado dos corazones rotos.

Rae perdió la sonrisa un segundo para luego volver a estar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Sí la he visto en la biblioteca. No es una historia muy interesante que contar, después de todo no hay diversión en ese lugar ¿o me equivoco Archie?

Y así de fácil había salido victoriosa de aquella pregunta.

-¡Vamos Archie! cuéntanos tu secreto entre libros- dijo Chloe saliendo en ayuda de su mejor amiga. Finn se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Antes de que finalice la noche iniciaron una conversación en su lenguaje secreto. " _Te extrañe" "Estoy orgulloso de ti" "Chop me aburre" "Spaceman",_ fueron algunos de los mensajes que intercambiaron hasta que Chloe se levantó de la silla y despidiéndose de todos se llevó a Izzy y Rae a casa para tener una _charla de chicas_.

Había una pregunta que le había quedado atrapada en el dedo _¿Estas saliendo con alguien?._ La verdad él es que no sabía si estar agradecido o enojado con Chloe. Si era sincero tenía miedo de la respuesta, Rae era tan interesante que no le sería difícil encontrar a alguien que no se comportara como un capullo como él. Que cayó en la tentación solo por enojo.

El día de navidad llego en medio de una nevada. Ese día estuvo con su padre, cenaron pavo y hablaron de sus vidas. Vivir solo no era como lo imaginaba en un comienzo, Rae no estaba con él y todo se había desmoronado de alguna manera.

-¿La extrañas?- pregunto su padre.

-Claro que extraño a mamá- respondió enseguida y le dio una sonrisa triste. Tal como la que le dio a Rae cuando ella le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Me refiero a Rae hijo. Te ves… particularmente miserable hoy.

-Estaré bien papá.-

-¿No estas saliendo con nadie, verdad?

-No.

Nunca le había sido complicado encontrar una cita, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho en el trabajo varias de sus compañeras echaban miraditas, pero él no estaba de ánimo como para salir con nadie. Con nadie más que fuera Rae. Era increíble pensar que el último beso que había dado había sido a Katie Springer. ¿Sería que él había sido el último chico al que Rae había besado?

-¿Intentaras recuperarla…?

A su padre le encantaba Rae, era obvio que le preguntaría por ella.

-Yo… no sé papá. No sé qué hacer, no sé si podre lograrlo, no sé si hay alguien más en su vida. ¡Mírame! Ya ni siquiera estoy a su altura. Ella está en la universidad, conociendo el mundo. Yo me quedé aquí estancado.

-Fuiste tú el que quiso dejar los estudios Finn. Si hubiera sido por mí…

-Lo sé papá. Fue mi decisión, pero era porque no estoy hecho para los libros como Rae y Archie.

-Finn, entiendo lo que ocurre. Pero no quiero que pongas excusas y barreras donde no las hay. Si aún amas a Rae ve tras ella ahora, inténtalo una y otra vez si es lo que sientes, pero no quiero que en veinte años más mires tu pasado y te arrepientas de no intentar algo.

-¿Tú te arrepientes de algo así?- pregunto Finn- ¿Te paso algo como me pasa a mi ahora?

Su padre le sonrió con cariño.

-Tu madre me dio plantón varias veces, y bueno… ya sabes cómo termina la historia. Si hubiera tenido miedo de ir tras ella la primera vez o la segunda probablemente no estarías aquí.

-¿Y mamá nunca vino tras de ti?

-Digamos que la tercera y definitiva vez que rompimos, ella fue la que volvió.

Después de la charla con su padre sintió su corazón más confortado.

-Voy a casa de Rae.- anunció tomando el regalo en sus manos después de colocarse su chaqueta.

-Ten cuidado con el hielo en las calles.- aconsejo su padre volviendo la vista al televisor.

Finn Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Karim fue el que le abrió la puerta llevando una corona de papel y le hizo entrar enseguida. Adentro alrededor de la mesa estaba Linda y sus dos hijas con una corona de papel de diferente color cada una.

Después de una plática general con la familia Rae lo llevo a su habitación y le dio su regalo de navidad.

-No estaba muy segura si en estos meses lo habías comprado, pero bueno… cuando lo vi pensé en ti.

Finn rasgo el papel y descubrió un vinilo de David Bowie.

Él ecordó cuando termino por primera vez con ella y le devolvió sus vinilos de Bowie había bromeado acerca de eso para discernir la tensión.

-Gracias Rae.

Le entrego su presente y para su decepción Rae tenía una mirada contrariada.

-Gracias.- Respondió después de unos segundos. Con el vinilo _Hello nasty_ de los Beastie boys en sus manos.

-No pareces muy feliz.- dijo con timidez al examinar su expresión.- Creí que te gustaría más.

Rae se removió incomoda unos segundos, como si luchara consigo misma sobre si mentirle o decirle la verdad. Entonces Finn cayó en cuenta.

-¿Ya lo tienes verdad?

-Hace un par de semanas le comenté a un amigo en Bristol que quería comprarlo, y bueno… el lunes me entregó su regalo de navidad y era este vinilo.

-Era Frank ¿no?- quiso saber.

Pero Linda interrumpió en la habitación antes de que Rae respondiera.

-Rae querida, hay un tal John al teléfono y quiere saludarte.

-¡Mamá! Deberías tocar la puerta.- Le recrimino Rae antes de levantarse de la cama.- Ya no soy una niña.

-Siempre serás mi niña, ¿sabes Finn?- dijo Linda comenzando una charla extensa.- Hay días en que imagino que mi pequeña niña está aquí en casa y vengo a la habitación y está todo tan ordenado que…

Pero Finn estaba pensando en el tal John, ¿Quién era? ¡Quién diablos era ese tal John!

-Y cuando creí que los de blockbuster querían de regreso esa maldita película ¿Tú la recuerdas no?, cuando te obligo a ver las películas de Jonnhy Deep con ella…

Karim interrumpió el monologo de la mujer y se la llevó de la habitación para darle "privacidad a los jóvenes".

-Mi madre no se cansa de dar la lata ¿no?- dijo Rae al entrar.- No sé cómo Karim la tolera sobre todo ahora que van a establecerse en Túnez.

-¿Túnez? Es un poco caluroso ¿no?

-Sí, bueno… no sé cuánto dure eso. Mamá terminará extrañando Stamford y regresará.

-¿Quién es John?- pregunto sin poder contenerse.

-Mi compañero en clase de literatura, es majo. Te gustaría si lo conocieras, a veces me recuerda a ti.

-¿Nos parecemos?

Rae no respondió eso, pero si se dedicó a contarle la historia acerca de que John había ido a tres conciertos de oasis en 1994. Incluso atesoraba una de las baquetas que Tony McCarroll había arrojado al público antes de ser desvinculado de la banda.

Hablaron de música por lo que pareció horas. Hasta que Finn decidió que era hora de marcharse, ya que al otro día debía ir al trabajo por la mañana.

Llego 1999 y la pandilla se juntó en el bar a celebrarlo. Chop beso efusivamente a Izzy al dar las doce. Archie le dio el primer abrazo a Chloe y Finn con Rae hicieron lo mismo. Brindaron entre todos con champagne.

-Champagne Supernova- dijo entre risas Rae.

-Cheers, m'dear.- Le respondió Finn acercando su copa a la de ella para brindar y en medio de la emoción del nuevo año le beso de lleno en los labios. No duro más de unos segundos antes de que Rae se alejara.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- dijo ella para salir del paso.- Iré a saludar a Danny.

Finn asintió confundido y luego de beber un poco de su copa levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Chloe que desvió la mirada enseguida.

El dos de enero llego más rápido de lo previsto y Rae se marchó mientras él seguía en el trabajo. No tocaron el tema del beso el día anterior y ella no volvería hasta las vacaciones de verano, entonces él pensó que se le haría difícil estar sin verle durante estos cinco meses y medio que restaban.

* * *

Hola Soy nueva en el fandom de My mad fat diary, pero es que necesitaba algo para superar el final de la serie, superar ver a finn pidiendo un último beso. :( y como no encontré ningún fic que me explicará bien como pudo haber continuado la historia, me inventé algo yo misma jajajaja. Bueno, gracias por leer! Estoy muy feliz de esto.


	2. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Aquí esta la segunda parte de este mini fic. Espero que sea de su agrado :) El título pertenece a una canción de oasis y a mi parecer esta frase representa lo que Finn siente a lo largo de todos estos años que narraré a continuación."¿Por qué tienes miedo?. Nunca cambiarás lo que ha sido y fue" (Why're you scared?, you'll never change whats been and gone.). No me odien :(

.

 **Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

-Es extraño como un corazón roto sigue latiendo- dijo él después de terminar de beber lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunto Chop a su lado.- Creí que no ibas enserio con Charlotte.

-Y no lo iba.- recalcó Finn abriendo otra lata.

Chop pareció entender de qué iba todo esto.

-¿Sigues esperando por Raemundo?

Finn ignora la pregunta y mira hacia otro lado. Chop pone una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Ella no vendrá colega.

-Lo sé.

Izzy les interrumpe para arrastrar a Chop a la pista de baile dejando a Finn con su miseria en la barra. Ahora Bristol era el hogar de Rae y con su familia viviendo en Túnez no habían muchos motivos para visitarles en Stamford.

* * *

Chloe aparece un día en el taller invitándole a que vayan por una copa. Hablan de muchas cosas, desde su rompimiento con Charlotte hasta del trabajo y los estudios. Le parece que Chloe está diferente, tal vez solo más madura. "Estás más callado de costumbre".- apuntó su amiga. Él solo asiente con la cabeza, nunca fue su fuerte hablar. Esta vez se invierten los papeles y Chloe termina dándole el porta vasos de la felicidad antes de marcharse a casa. "Ve por ella Finn, aún puedes" le anima luego de besar su mejilla "¡Por todos los cielos! Solo ve"

* * *

Archie viene a su piso a visitarle antes de volver a la uni. Le echa una mirada reprobadora al ver el estado del lugar. Todo está desordenado y pareciera que la pila de loza sin lavar lleva ahí semanas. "No puedes seguir así Finn, ya no eres un niño", le dice casi paternalmente. "No necesito tus reproches, Arch. Para esta vida ya he tenido bastantes". Archie niega con la cabeza, pero sin decir nada más, comienza a recoger la ropa del suelo y le ayuda a poner en orden el lugar. "Sí quieres recuperarla, solo hazlo".- le aconseja palmeando su hombro antes de irse.- "Ella no vendrá a ti mágicamente"

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos Rae vino de visita la siguiente navidad. Apenas la ve bajar del tren en la estación su corazón se aceleró con violencia. Se dieron un abrazo y Rae dejó que cargue su maleta hasta el auto. Ella hace unas bromas acerca de su cabello, que se lo ha dejado más largo de costumbre, también habla y ríe como en el pasado, y de pronto él es consiente que lo que más extraña de ella es su risa y como logra darle paz.

Pasan la tarde en _The swan_ e incluso le ofrece que puede hospedarse en su piso, pero ella rechaza la invitación ya que Chloe le ha invitado a su casa. Le cuenta que ha estado escribiendo historias que han sido publicadas en el periódico de la universidad y que también pasa tiempo en la radio del lugar, también que Kester ha ido a visitarle… No habla acerca de algún novio y eso le da cierta esperanza.

La semana pasa con más rapidez de que la esperaba y en el último día le llama y le pide si puede almorzar con él. Rae acepta finalmente y el almuerzo es demasiado breve para su gusto ya que Rae aún tiene cosas que arreglar antes de marcharse.

-Ven a visitarme en algún momento.- le pide ella al despedirse.

-Lo haré.- promete Finn.

* * *

Ocho meses, una semana y tres días pasan hasta que Finn cumple con su palabra y viaja a Bristol. Se han enviado cartas durante estos meses y Rae le dice que debería invertir en un computador porque los mails son más rápidos y cómodos. "Extrañaría tu letra redondeada" le dice él, además en el fondo aunque no lo diga en voz alta le parece romántico su sistema de comunicación.

Trato de olvidarla saliendo con Mary Anne a quien conoció por medio de Chop, pero las cosas no funcionaron. De alguna manera Rae siempre logra colarse en sus pensamientos y tiene miedo de que no sea capaz de avanzar nunca. Por eso esta vez ha tomado la decisión de recuperarla, a pesar de no ser capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que le hizo. Cada día despierta con la sensación de que arruino su vida a los diecinueve años y que ella ya no volverá.

Rae le espera en la estación sosteniendo un cartel con su nombre y entre paréntesis ha escrito " _knob head_ ". Pasan la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, comen papas y pescado en un pequeño local y por último van al departamento en el que Rae vive con otra amiga que casualmente se llama Katie.

El piso está en completo orden y Finn le dice que el suyo está así solo cuando Archie está de visita. Se recuestan en la cama de Rae y escuchan a Bowie como en el pasado… ya no hay mucho de qué hablar y Finn siente que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene la fuerza mental y la confianza de que todo mejorará. Pero es ella la que cambia el curso del destino esta vez. Antes de que las palabras salgan de su boca, son sus oídos los que escuchan esas palabras que tanto temió leer en sus cartas durante todos estos meses.

-He conocido a alguien.

De pronto es consciente que ha mal interpretado las señales y las reacciones de Rae. Ella no estaba feliz de verle para un reencuentro que los uniera otra vez, ella está feliz porque ha pasado todo el día con él y no siente nada más que cariño.

 _Casius_ como un romano de antaño vino en conquista de ella y lo consiguió. Finn mientras la escucha hablar se pregunta si sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad cuando hablaba de él en el pasado, si esa sonrisa inconsciente que se forma en su boca cada vez que dice su nombre con devoción también la tuvo para él y así pasa la noche en el sillón de la sala comparando si ella ama más a Casius de lo que lo amo a él en Stamford.

* * *

Izzy y Chop vienen a traerle almuerzo un día al trabajo, se sientan junto a él y le dicen que quieren pedirle un favor enorme " _no haré un trio con ustedes_ " bromea haciéndoles reír a ambos. "Nada de eso colega".- Asegura Chop robándole una papa frita.- "Queremos que seas nuestro padrino".- dice Izzy sin poder contener la emoción mostrando su dedo anular donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso que Chop le había dado la noche anterior.

* * *

La boda de sus amigos es sencilla, pero hermosa y conmovedora. Los escucha decir sus votos con tanta pasión que siente que su corazón late emocionado. Chloe le mira desde el otro lado con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, ella siente lo mismo. Han venido como pareja, ya que eran los padrinos y ninguno tenía una cita por el momento. Chop levanta a Izzy del suelo para besarla con pasión y todos estallan en aplausos. Mira hacia el público y entonces la ve. No supo en que momento llegó, pero está allí junto a Archie secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Entonces Chloe llama su atención para decirle que es hora de que avancen y posen para las fotografías. La sonrisa se va de su rostro por un segundo al notar que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ahora él sería el novio, a menos que Rae hubiera decidido esperar un poco más. Hace un mes exacto se enteró de que ella y Casius lo han dejado, fue algo amistoso o eso es lo que le dijo Archie que lamentaba profundamente la noticia, Casius y Rae eran una pareja adorable en su opinión.

Su discurso es más breve y menos elaborado que el de Chloe que parece que lo ha ensayado miles de veces para que saliera con tanta naturalidad y fluidez. " _lo harán funcionar, porque incluso cuando aún no eran una pareja hacían que funcione"._ Esa fue su línea final.

La velada llegaba a su fin y el frío comenzaba a colarse en la carpa en la que estaba montada la fiesta. Estaba bebiendo una copa de champagne cuando alguien toco su hombro. Levanto la cabeza y para su asombro era Rae. "¿Me concede un baile señor Nelson?" dijo haciéndole reír. "Solo si me llamas Finn".- respondió.

Bailan un par de canciones y se sonríen mutuamente. De pronto el miedo vuelve a él cuando la última canción está por terminar, no está listo aún para dejarle partir definitivamente de su vida. Durante la cena ha escuchado que hablaba con Archie sobre la oferta de empleo en Londres y cuanto la emociona la perspectiva de estar en la gran ciudad por su cuenta. Ella avanza a pasos agigantados y él ya no puede alcanzarla.

-Rae.- le dice Archie llegando a su lado interrumpiéndolos.- Es hora de irnos.

Pero esta vez la suerte está de su lado y ella rechaza a Archie diciendo que se quedara un poco más. La sonrisa en el rostro de Finn no pasa por alto para su amigo que bromea antes de marcharse "No se porten mal".

Finn no es consciente de quien empezó el beso primero, si fue él o fue ella, pero eso poco importa porque esta noche no podría terminar de mejor manera. Mentalmente agradece haber puesto en orden su apartamento para calmar los nervios de la boda y tener que hablar en público. Todo es perfecto… tan perfecto que duele. Podría haberse quedado toda la noche besando sus labios y su cuerpo, pero el cansancio lo vence y se duerme feliz como nunca en estos cuatro años que ha estado lejos de ella.

Cuando despierta al medio día no hay rastros de ella en la cama. Su corazón late con prisa y se levanta enseguida para buscarla. No está en el baño, ni en ninguna parte y la desesperación lo envuelve otra vez. Ella no podría haberse ido así como así… ella no podría.

Pero ella lo hace.

* * *

Gracias por leer nuevamente! Quería dejar plasmado en este capítulo que si bien Finnn aún ama a Rae todavía no ha podido perdonarse a sí mismo por fallarle a ella y de paso eso condicionó toda su vida amorosa, porque sigue pensando en ella, persiguiendo una ilusión sin poder avanzar del todo. xx


	3. Stand by me

Hemos llegado al final! Gracias por comentar y leer.

Declaimer: MMFD no me pertenece.

 **Stand by me**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con la taza de café entre las manos, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos mirando al vacío. Rae se había ido sin despedirse, sin siquiera dejar una nota, sin darle la posibilidad de poder hablar. Había huido como si fueran extraños que no se debían nada.

Rabia.

Sí, por primera vez en años el tranquilo Finn Nelson estaba completamente enojado por dejar que todo terminara de esa manera, por no ser capaz de haber ido tras ella cuando se marchó de Liconshire, por dejar que el tiempo pasará y se llevará esa pequeña posibilidad que nunca lucho por mantener.

El timbre sonó, pero él no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Archie, o quien fuera que molestara. El ruido era insistente, pero él trato de ignorarlo.

-Finn Nelson abre la puerta.

La taza de café resbalo entre sus dedos y se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo al quebrarse en pequeños pedacitos que quedaron esparcidos.

-Rae.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa y allí la encontró.

-¡ _Hiya_!.- saludo rápido.

-¿Puedo pasar?

No hablan mientras suben las escaleras. Él le ofrece un té, pero ella lo rechaza. Se sientan frente a frente. Al parecer ninguno sabe cómo empezar esa conversación.

-Me voy a Londres está tarde.-

-Escuche cuando se lo dijiste a Arch anoche.

Rae asiente y baja la mirada.

-Es una buena oferta de trabajo. En una editorial.

Él sonrió.

-Siempre supe que estabas hecha para cosas grandes. Incluso cuando fingiste que no entraste a la universidad y…

-Y tú te besaste con Katie.- apuntó ella sin dejarle terminar la frase.

-Sí…

Un silencio sepulcral invade la habitación. De la euforia de verla, ha pasado a la desesperación en cosa de minutos. Rae se levanta del sillón y él hace lo mismo.

-Me compraré un computador.- es la primera cosa que se le viene a la cabeza.

-¿Ah?.- pregunta Rae distraída dándole la espalda para observar el exterior.

-Estaré _online_ , será más fácil comunicarnos.

-Sí.- dice ella mirándole un par de segundos, enarcando las cejas levemente.- Sí, te estabas quedando atrás.

Las palabras nunca fueron lo suyo, y siente que ahora hay un millón de millas de distancia entre ellos, cuando no debería ser así.

-Rae…

-¡ _Bollocks_!.- dice volviendo sobre sus pasos con rapidez y besa su mejilla.- ¿Has visto la hora? ¡Es de locos!, no puedo creer cuanto me retrase, Chloe me espera abajo y… sí, podemos comunicarnos por la web.

-Rae… no….

-Y necesito despedirme de Kester y el resto… ¡es de locos el tiempo!

-No te vayas, tenemos que hablar.

Sujeta su antebrazo, pero ella se libera enseguida. Recuerda con exactitud las pequeñas cicatrices de los cortes en sus muñecas y ella parece recordar lo mismo.

-Ya no soy esa Rae.

-Quédate un minuto por favor.

-¿Para qué? Tú te quedas, yo me voy. Así es la vida Finn.- respondió con dureza.- Tú y yo ya no nos debemos nada, He estado bien durante cuatro años sin ti, me he vuelto a enamorar, rehíce mi vida.

-Sí, nos debemos algo Rae. No puedes marcharte sin que me dejes explicarte mis sentimientos.

-No.- ella negó con la cabeza.- No es así Finn, tú solo estás obsesionado.

-Yo estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamo…

Pero ella lo interrumpió nuevamente con violencia.

-No sé por qué aún sientes esto por mi Finn.

-Es porque eres el jodido amor de vida.

-¡No! No Finn. Tú estás empeñado en perseguir esta idea de que soy el jodido amor de tu vida, que sigo siendo esa Rae, yo… ya no soy ella Finn.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿Por qué insistes?

-Porque sigues siendo la Rae fuerte de la que me enamore, puede que hayas cambiado muchas cosas, pero sigues siendo tú. Quisiera tener una mejor respuesta o poder expresarme mejor, del porqué te sigo amando, pero es una verdad incuestionable de que jamás me he sentido con otra mujer como me sentía contigo.

Ella le dio la espalda para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Me dejaste ir a Bristol tan fácil.

-No fue fácil Rae, nunca lo fue.

-Pudiste retenerme un poco más, solo debías tratar.

Finn agachó la cabeza un momento, en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

-Yo no podía retenerte, Bristol era todo un mundo de oportunidades. Yo estaba feliz y orgulloso de tus logros.

-Fuiste solo una vez en cuatro años a visitarme Finn, ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? Yo… esperaba más de ti. Era dulce leer de tu vida en cartas, adorable pensar que estabas tan loco por mi como yo de ti, pero ¿A que nos llevaba? A nada, a ningún lado.

-Sí, lo reconozco he sido un cobarde y más que eso un perdedor. No luche lo suficiente por ti, pero no quiero hacerlo más.

-Es tarde Finn.

-No, no lo es. Lo de anoche no fue algo fortuito, lo sentí dentro de mi interior. Estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti Rachel Earl.

-¡Estás loco!

-Sí, puede que sí.- advierte con fervor.- y por eso tendrás que perdonarme si hago esto.

La beso con pasión, con una necesidad animal tratando de demostrarle lo que provocaba en él. Al separarse noto que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-No podía dejarte ir sin hacer eso de nuevo.

Junto su frente con la de ella.

-Finn…

-Solo… necesito saber si me quieres aunque sea un poquito.- suplicó acariciando su espalda como en el pasado.- Quiero saber que no soy el único que quiere intentarlo otra vez.

-No es justo Finn, lo sabes.- dijo ella tomando unos centímetros de distancia.- Tengo toda una perspectiva de mi vida ahora, he cambiado y me he esforzado por ello.

-No te estoy pidiendo que cambies tus sueños o tus planes, solo te pido que me incluyas en ellos.

-¿Estás sugiriendo…?

-Sí.- dijo él con firmeza.- Ya baste de rodeos, ya basta de miseria en mi vida. Te amo y te necesito. Voy a acompañarte donde vayas, estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Rae enarco las cejas contrariada.

-Oh, ¡vaya! Esto es… me dejas sin palabras.

-Pensé que tú eras la parlanchina y yo el que habitualmente se queda sin palabras.- dijo por bromear y discernir la tensión de alguna forma. Sus manos tiritaban de nervios, la sola perspectiva de que Rae lo rechazara para siempre era más de lo que podría soportar.

-Finn yo no sé qué responder.

Y él fue consciente del dolor en los ojos de ella.

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora Rae, puedes tomar tu tiempo. Yo no quiero presionarte a tomar una decisión enseguida ¡Joder! Estoy temblando.

Ella sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas de que querían caer por sus ojos. Él lo dudo un momento, pero después de unos segundos acorto la distancia y lentamente alcanzo su barbilla para que Rae levante la cabeza.

-No merezco otra oportunidad soy consciente de eso, también de mis errores, pero…

-Finn detente.- pidió ella de pronto alejándose de su tacto y dándole la espalda.

-Rae.

-Finn escúchame atentamente.

-No, no es necesario que me respondas enseguida. No soportaría un rechazo hoy. Necesito aferrarme a un ápice de esperanza.- pidió desesperado plantándose frente a ella para buscar su mirada. Si era necesario se echaría al suelo a rogar.

-En nuestra relación siempre fuimos tres.- dijo ella con la voz quebrada.- tú, mis problemas psicológicos y yo. La mayoría de nuestros problemas eran mi culpa: los malos entendidos, la baja autoestima, el hecho que te puse en un pedestal de perfección que hizo que tu beso con Katie me doliera tanto. Una parte de mí siempre estuvo esperando que llegará el momento en que me engañaras para reafirmar el hecho de que no te merecía.

-Rae…

-Tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, me apoyaste en el proceso de transición. No te importo que tu novia tomara _prozac_ y tuviera terapias psicológicas. Me hiciste muy feliz Finn, fui feliz cada vez que tomaste mi mano frente al mundo.

-Me gustaba hacerte feliz.

Su ex novia se aclaró la garganta para continuar.

-Aunque no lo creas eres muy importante para mí Finn Nelson, tus cartas resultaron un alivio durante todo este tiempo.

-Tus cartas lo significaron todo para mi.-

Se rieron tímidamente durante unos segundos hasta que Finn estiro su mano y acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

-Eres tan hermosa.

-Y tú sigues siendo el más guapo de Stamford.

-Que no sé entere de eso Arch.

-¡Oh! _Dickhead_.- dijo golpeando su brazo.- Eso quedó en el pasado.

Y parecía que por primera vez eran unos adolescentes bromeando sobre la cama mientras escuchaban a Oasis.

Ahora fue el turno de Rae de acortar las distancias y paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de Finn. Él sonrió ampliamente antes de cerrar sus ojos para chocar sus frentes con complicidad.

-Una vez te dije que no necesitábamos estar siempre juntos para que exista un _nosotros._

Él sonrió ante ese bello momento del pasado.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Y si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría mucho…

Finn no lo soporto más y la beso con pasión. No necesitaban más palabras, así habían sido en el pasado y se entendían a la perfección.

La bocina de un auto en la parte de abajo los hizo separarse a pesar de que anhelaban más contacto.

-¡RAEEEE!.-

-¿Era cierto que Chloe te espera abajo?

-Sí y también es cierto que debo marcharme hoy a Londres.

Finn sujeto su mano y caminaron a la ventana para mirar al exterior.

-Y ustedes dos, ¿Piensan bajar en algún momento?.- gritó su amiga desde abajo enarcando las cejas.- Rae tenemos que marcharnos en tres horas a Londres.

-¿Vienes Finn?.

Y por primera vez en años Finn Nelson tuvo una visión esperanzadora de lo que significaba tener un mañana. Sin importarle nadie más que a la mujer que amaba sujeto su rostro para besarla otra vez. La amaba, la amaba tanto que dolía su ausencia en el pasado, pero ya nunca más sería así. Ahora su vida salía de aquella pausa de años y volvía al ruedo otra vez, dejando atrás los días difíciles.

Sujeto su mano con fuerza y mirando a Rae directamente a los ojos respondió.

-Sí, voy.

-No sé cómo será todo, pero prometo intentarlo.- concedió ella.

-Solo… quédate conmigo y lo averiguaremos juntos.

Fin.

00

* * *

Originalmente este no era el final, las cosas no se arreglaban tan fácilmente y pasarían unos años con compromisos y bodas entre medio. PERO me dije: ¿Esto es lo que te gustaría leer? Ya basta de vueltas! Se aman, y necesitan estar juntos.

Si alguien desea leer un epilogo de esta historia, manifiéstese en los comentarios y subiré lo que tengo.


End file.
